


What if Zero survives to give John Wick a headache?

by Kamaleen



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, What if Zero survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: “Zero…” John stated, sighing as he moved his shoulder. His right hand was under the pillow, ready to pull out a loaded gun and shot it at Zero’s head. However, before he could do anything, Zero abruptly turned back to him with a large smile on his face.“You call me!” the man exclaimed. “You call me by my name!”There was a ‘What the…’ look on John’s face as he hesitated. But Zero didn’t seem to notice it as he rambled on.





	What if Zero survives to give John Wick a headache?

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Zero so much, I think it would be funny if he survived to continue fanboying John. So, here we are :D
> 
> Ps. this work has no beta-reader and English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any mistake/typo I might make.

 

 

 

“It’s a wonderful day, isn’t it?”

“Why are you here?”

John Wick was many thing. He was called ‘Baba Yaga’, ‘The Legendary Hitman’, ‘The Boogeyman’, ‘The Devil’ etc. He had been through hell and made it back. But not once in his life that he dreamt of waking up to a smiling assassin sitting beside his bed. No…not his bed, a bed the Bowery King let him ‘borrow’ during his recovery.

“Why am I here? Why am I…” Zero stopped and stood up. He walked around the small room, suddenly looked very nervous. John just sighed and slowly got himself up. He took his time sitting up on the bed and Zero waited for him. Around them, everything seemed to still even though the clock at the corner of the room was still ticking.

“Zero…” John stated, sighing as he moved his shoulder. His right hand was under the pillow, ready to pull out a loaded gun and shot it at Zero’s head. However, before he could do anything, Zero abruptly turned back to him with a large smile on his face.

“You call me!” the man exclaimed. “You call me by my name!”

There was a ‘ _What the…_ ’ look on John’s face as he hesitated. But Zero didn’t seem to notice it as he rambled on.

“You’d never called me by my name when we fought! You’d never acknowledged me until we met at the station, until I let my students fought you at the Continental.” The other hitman beamed so much John had to remind himself that this man was trying to kill not a week ago. “I thought that you didn’t even know me, given that we had never met, but then-”

“Zero,” John felt like the headache was about to kick in. He needed this…overenthusiastic man to stop talking, at least until he knew why this hitman was here. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“The Bowery King let me in,” Zero stretched his arm, smiling. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to kill you. Well, even if I wanted to kill you I couldn’t,” he held up his left hand. It was damaged and still covered by bandaged. However, he didn’t seem to be angry about it at all. “So, I’m here to assist you!”

“ _Assist_?”

Assistance from Zero was the last thing John thought he would get.

“Yes!” Zero nodded. “Assist! You see, I’m not in a good shape to do much, so I’ll have to help you form the side instead of going in-”

“Why?”

“Why?” Zero looked at him. His smile disappeared. “Because you’re betrayed.” He answered, slowly and seriously. “I’m a man of honor, Mr. Wick. And as I’d said before, I respect you. To see you get…betrayed and used in such way is unacceptable. It hurt me so bad I decide that I’ll no be of service to the High Table until you’ll have your revenge.”

John raised his eyebrows. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Zero nodded. “I can’t stand that it’s all just…game between the Manager and the High Table. There is no honor in such game.”

John took a moment to process everything Zero just said. He pretended to look around the small room he was in, calculating his move – just in case that Zero decided to attack.

“You can shoot me now if you don’t believe me. I don’t mind. Actually, I’ll be honored.” Zero said as he sat back down on the chair. It’s one of the few furniture in the room. “The Bowery King thought about shooting me too, but I persuaded him that I’m here to really help.”

“How did you do that?”

“I told him how much I want to help you; how long have I been the fan of you – of your work! How I am-”

“Obsessed with me?”

“Yeah… wait…” Zero’s cheeks turn pink. “…like I’ve said before. You inspire me, you always do.”

John wasn’t sure if he should feel as ‘honored’ as Zero was feeling. He wasn’t proud to be an inspiration for someone. He just…he didn’t know what to do with Zero.

So he got up and Zero moved away to give him room. The room wasn’t much. A bed, a small closet, a chair, and a table. All of them were shoved to one corner of the room, except the chair which was right beside the bed.

John opened the closet. He needed to get change but Zero wasn’t moving.

“Get out,” John told him, exhausted by just talking to Zero. Instead of obeying quickly Zero smiled brightly at him before leaving, telling John that he would go fix John some ‘incredible’ breakfast. John almost went back to bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning John, how generous of you to join us.”

The Bowery King greeted him as soon as John stepped into the dining room. He had no idea how the Bowery was able to build a base underground, hidden away from the keen eyes of the High Table, but he did. And right now they were in the private zone of the base. The zone reserved for the Bowery King, his closest men, and the guests. Right now the guests consisted of three people and three dogs.

“Sophia?”

John stopped at the threshold of the door. Seating on the right of the Bowery King was Sophia. Her dogs laid dutifully beside her, ready to take on anyone whom Sophia wanted them dead.

“Hello John,” Sophia nodded at him. “You look good.”

“Why are you here?”

“The High Council knows that I helped you,” Sophia replied, turning back to regard him with cold eyes. “I’m on the run right now. But your dear friend here is good with persuading someone to join his side.”

John turned to look at the Bowery King, and the other man just waved him off. “Coffee machine is that way,” the Bowery King said, pointing to his left with a bored expression.

John nodded and moved toward the coffee machine. He was sure it wasn’t good to load yourself with caffeine when you’re trying to recover, but he’s used to it. This wouldn’t be the first time he did this, and probably wouldn’t be the last.

“I can rally some people from Morocco,” Sophia said. She seemed to be picking up on her and the Bowery King were talking before John walked in. “I can’t give you the number yet. I need at least a week or two.”

“Take your time, the High Table hasn’t suspected anything yet,” the Bowery King said, sipping his tea. “But we might have to…”

John tuned their conversation out as he tried to make a cup of coffee for himself. He wondered where Zero was, then remembered that the other assassin was probably making breakfast. And speak of the devil…

“Mr. Wick! You’re here early than I thought,” Zero walked into the room with a beaming smile. In the corner of his eyes, John could see the Bowery King sighing with frustration while Sophia looked at him awkwardly. “The food will be done in ten minutes. Oh, do you want tea? I’ve…”

“I’ve got this,” John pointed at the cup he was about to insert under the coffee machine.

“Let me take care of it,” Zero walked toward him and almost shoving him from the coffee machine. “I’d been a barista before.”

John was about to argue that he could make coffee himself, thank you very much, but seeing Zero smiling so bright made him kind of giving up. So he turned to join Sophia and the Bowery King at the table instead.

“He really _is_ your number one fan,” Sophia said, she seemed amused, too amused.

“We’d never met before,” John told her.

“There was one time that he visited the Continental Morocco,” Sophia said. “He, somehow, knew that I know you. He wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

The Bowery King laughed while John made a face. Sophia shrugged and leaned back, tapping her finger on the smooth surface of the Bowery’s grand wooden table.

“Well, I should be going now. Thank you for the…invitation,” she said to the Bowery King. Then she was gone, and there was a cup of coffee with latte art in front of John. He turned to his left and was greeted with a smiling Zero.

“What an interesting morning.” The Bowery King said out loud.

 

 

Zero did cook John a breakfast. However, the Bowery King was not amused when Zero announced that the food he brought in was for John and John alone. Yet, the underground king decided to let it go because no one wanted to face Zero even though the assassin was injured. Zero was the one who gave the Bowery King his large seven scars, after all.

John ate in silence and listened to the Bowery King giving orders to his men and talking to Zero. The Bowery tried to get as much information as he could from him. However, Zero wasn’t really cooperated. But again, he was here for John, not for the Bowery King. And somehow John found it satisfying to see the Bowery started to get very annoyed by Zero.

“Zero…” in the end, John decided to take pity on the Bowery. “…stop messing with him.”

Zero stopped to look at John. He seemed to be considering what John said and it didn’t take long. The assassin nodded and changed his posture from relaxed to a very attentive one. Then he started talking and giving out information about the High Table.

Later, after the breakfast and Zero was back to the kitchen bringing in ‘dessert after breakfast’, the Bowery King whispered to him. “Why didn’t you do that in the first place?”

John smirked. “It was funny,” he answered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later, when the Bowery King released him from the dining room to go ‘do whatever you want but don’t get yourself killed’, John decided to roam the underground lair with Zero. He didn’t invite Zero, of course, but Zero said that he would tag along whether John like it or not. All John could do was sigh and let the Japanese do whatever he wanted.

The Bowery’s pigeons dodged out of the way when they spotted them. John didn’t pay much attention to them but Zero did. Actually, he was glaring at everyone who dare looked at John.

“Will you stop doing that?” John asked after a while.

“Doing what?” Zero asked back innocently, always smiling.

“Glaring,” John replied with a stern voice.

“I didn’t,” Zero shrugged. “Did I?”

John felt a headache coming up if they would keep on like this. So, for the mental health of all residents in this underground lair, he decided to start a conversation with Zero.

“How did you cook with…” he gestured toward Zero injured hand which was still in bandages. “…only one hand?”

“I can cook with one hand,” Zero said proudly. “I trained myself to do that a long time ago. I knew there would be the day that I might lost one limb, or more.”

There was no fear in his voice, as if Zero had accepted all of that. John nodded.

“What about you?” Zero asked him back.

“What about me?”

“What drives you?” Zero moved closer, his eyes glistering. “You had been through a hellish weeks. It seems like the end of the world. What drives you to stay alive?”

John was taken aback at Zero’s word. He didn’t expect Zero to ask something like this.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because it’s…you,” Zero answered. “The man who had done the impossible. The myth. The legend. I want to know what droves you to achieve all of those.”

John didn’t answer right away. He thought back on his live. He thought about Helen. He thought about everything that had happened. He didn’t feel so alive right now, he felt hollow. It’s like life had been ripped away from him, only anger and resentment remained.

In the end he only said, “I want to live until there was nothing left.”

Until his anger was gone. Until resentment meant nothing. Until someone put a bullet through his head.

 

John didn’t know and didn’t care if Zero understood him. But his answered did quiet the Japanese man down. They started walking again in silence. Until they got back to John’s room that Zero spoke again.

“I’ll help you achieve your goal, Mister Wick,” Zero said. “And I’ll wait until you have nothing left.”

John didn’t bother to ask what Zero actually meant. He sighed, opened the door and stepped in.

“I’ll let you know when lunch is ready,” Zero told him, didn’t make a move to follow him inside. “Any special request?”

“No,…” John shook his head. He was about to close the door when strange feeling overwhelmed him. He looked up and met Zero’s eyes. It seemed like Zero decided to stand here until John closed his door.

“…but dinner is on me,” so he told Zero that, and quickly closed the door before he would catch sight of Zero beaming. John sighed and collapsed on the bed. He wasn’t sure what drive him to do that, but it felt good - it felt right.

John closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. He would think about what to cook for dinner when he woke up.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have more ideas about them and might right more of this paring if anyone is interested. So, if you want a sequel, please let me know ^^


End file.
